Light
by sweetyamiluna
Summary: "You are to me, the sole LIGHT.." Miku is alone in her database, then she meets a bug in her program when she was feeling so lonely... One Shot


**I got this idea from a orgnial song called "LIGHT" sung by Hatsune Mikuo and Miku...when I saw it, I got this impatient feeling and a idea...ARGH What's wrong with me? I'm getting ideas for the _wrong story_! Goodness Gracious...**

**Disclaimer: If I own Vocaloid; everything would be..._.._errrr...Let's just say that...erm, never mind.**

**Link to video with english subs; /watch?v=XyHbuWANAUA&list=FLQBHZEx-Ruqz0SOELNCrNsA&index=2&feature=plpp_video (YOUTUBE)**

**My favorite part is 3:12...*sad face***

* * *

_"Body heat transmitted through your back, t__he melody as though becoming transparent..."_

_"Dreaming a dream that we can not wake up from for a very long time,_

_With you, in a world for the just of the two of us..."_

_"You are, to me, the sole LIGHT..."_

* * *

**? POV**

I woke up in a dark, empty, place.

All I heard, was a voice cry out, "I'm alone..."

I saw a teal-haired girl, sobbing into her knees.

...I wish I had a hand to grab hers..._._

* * *

**Miku's POV**

It's been a while since I woke up in this empty, barren place...

Singing completely alone in this place, I cried time to time that "I'm alone.."

But, this tall, teal-headed boy came to me this time.

"Miku, don't cry..." The boy appeared before me and caressed my hair softly.

His hand felt so sweet and nice in my hair as he smiled at me.

I didn't know his name, but since he had a lot of time, he started teaching things

"Do you want to learn some songs?" He asked me, holding onto a piece of paper in his hands.

_I want to sing from my heart..._ Was what those times made me think.

That kind of thought, feeling, should have been lost a long time ago...

* * *

_Unknown system error._

_Bug detected._

_Save this sequence?_

* * *

**? POV**

Me and that teal-haired girl-her name was Miku-got along quite well.

I always kept her company whenever she was alone.

My right hand, so that I may take your hand, even if this body is a fake existence, made me happy.

I curled my hand into hers, and surprisingly, she squeezed back...

While her cheeks turned to a light pink...

I smiled down at her.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I looked up into the display, even though there was no one, I was happy, because this mysterous and kind boy was by my side and I was no longer alone...

We laughed, we played, we even sang together.

But I could still feel it and fear it, the end was coming soon.

Because whenever I was next to him, it felt like time had really stopped, as I spent more and more time with him, I realized this more and more.

I don't want this to ever end...

* * *

**? POV**

I always stayed by her side, even while sleeping.

Whenever she couldn't sleep, I asked her what was wrong, and it was the same answer everytime.

"I'm scared that you might leave!" She would cry, clinging to my clothes.

The uneasiness in her eyes, I would make it go away and have her fall asleep by telling her to look at me.

And I would always comfort her like that until she fell asleep with her head in my lap, me caressing her hair softly.

Since she had some time, she would sing me a song sometimes, and I would have it engraved into my memory.

I'm just a program that feels that something is important, even though where I am, there's supposed to me nothing...

* * *

_(Unknown system error)_

_Save this sequence?_

**_A update is needed._**

* * *

**? POV**

In the expanding electrons, there we were, even if the world forgot about us...if we could just melt into the thing called 'eternity'...

My left hand, so that I may brush away your tears, so you could always be smiling beautifully.

* * *

**_In Vocaloid2 Hatsune-Miku a bug has been found._**

**_Update?_**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Once, together, we sang a part of the song we taught each other.

_"Body heat transmittened through your back, t__he melody as though becoming transparent..."_

_"Dreaming a dream that we can not wake up from for a very long time,_

_With you, in a world for the just of the two of us..."_

* * *

**_(Unknown system error)_**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"If this right hand of mine were to disappear, we would always recollect our memory of being connected.." That boy sang, watching his hand disappear into sparkling teal lights.

_The audible start-up sound, the echo of demise,_

* * *

**_Erasing VOCALOID2 Hatsune-Miku bug program._**

**_Uninstalling..._**

* * *

With a forced smile, that boy said to me; "Thank you."

* * *

**(Error correction)**

**Save this sequence?**

**The update is finished.**

* * *

My hand, without grabbing the light, reached out to you as I moved forward to hug you.

_"No! Even though there was so many things I wanted to tell you-!"_ I screamed desperately.

He hugged me back softly and looked up at the display.

* * *

**? POV**

The display I'm looking up at mocks me..why do I have to go?

As I touched her for the last time, I leaned forward to her ear and whispered.

"_Don't forget me, I who was born for you..._"

She started to give a loud sad cry as I disappeared into small flashing lights.

I could only barely see Miku on her knees crying as I disappeared.

_"You are to me, the sole LIGHT..." I whispered._

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I screamed and screamed when he disappeared.

My tears ran down my cheeks as I could still feel the warmness of his touch on them.

_He promised, he promised..he pinky-promised he wouldn't leave._

I pulled my knees up to my chin as the teal lights floated above me.

As I tried to raise my head, I thought I felt a warm hand pet my head, just like that boy...

I raised my head quickly, and I thought I saw _his_ face smile at me, then it was gone.

As this happened, I finally realized who that boy was.

"_**Mikuo!" **_I sobbed.

* * *

"_You are to me, the sole LIGHT..."_

* * *

**I-I, actually had tears steaming down my cheeks as I wrote the last part...*sniff* The story might be really bad, but I still cried...And you guys are free to yell at me for making this...*sniff* I'm sorry...I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time...you guys can yell at me, I deserve it...I had a fuzzy feeling in my stomach the whole time I was writing this, so sorry if some parts are distorted...**

**(NOTE: This is my first time writing a sad story, and even having someone die in the first/last chapter; well don't blame me if it's seriously bad because I'm better at writing humor than sad stuff like this...so everything might be confusing and slightly choppy, but still sorry about my other stories! I haven't abandoned them, I just need to get rid of writer's block...)**


End file.
